This invention relates to patient supports, such as beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for moving a patient support to assist caregivers in moving the patient support from one location in a care facility to another location in the care facility.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention provides a patient support including a propulsion system for providing enhanced mobility. The patient support includes a bedframe supporting a mattress defining a patient rest surface. A plurality of swivel-mounted casters, including rotatably supported wheels, provide mobility to the bedframe. The casters are capable of operating in several modes, including: brake, neutral, and steer. The propulsion system includes a propulsion device operably connected to an input system. The input system controls the speed and direction of the propulsion device such that a caregiver can direct the patient support to a proper position within a care facility.
The propulsion device includes a traction device that is movable between a first, or storage, position spaced apart from the floor and a second, or use, position in contact with the floor so that the traction device may move the patient support. Movement of the traction device between its storage and use positions is controlled by a traction engagement controller.
The traction device includes a rolling support positioned to provide mobility to the bedframe and a rolling support lifter configured to move the rolling support between the storage position and the use position. The rolling support lifter includes a rolling support mount, an actuator, and a biasing device, typically a spring. The rolling support includes a rotatable member supported for rotation by the rolling support mount. A motor is operably connected to the rotatable member.
The actuator is configured to move between first and second actuator positions and thereby move the rolling support between a first and second rolling support positions. The actuator is further configured to move to a third actuator position while the rolling support remains substantially in the second position. The spring is coupled to the rolling support mount and is configured to bias the rolling support toward the second position when the spring is in an active mode. The active mode occurs during movement of the actuator between the second and third actuator positions.
The input system includes a user interface comprising a first handle member coupled to a first user input device and a second handle member coupled to a second user input device. The first and second handle members are configured to transmit first and second input forces to the first and second user input devices, respectively. A third user input, or enabling, device is configured to receive an enable/disable command from a user and in response thereto provide an enable/disable signal to a motor drive. A speed controller is coupled to the first and second user input devices to receive the first and second force signals therefrom. The speed controller is configured to receive the first and second force signals and to provide a speed control signal based on the combination of the first and second force signals. The speed controller instructs the motor drive to operate the motor at a suitable horsepower based upon the input from the first and second user input devices. However, the motor drive will not drive the motor absent an enable signal being received from the third user input device.
A caster mode detector and an external power detector are in communication with the traction engagement controller and provide respective caster mode and external power signals thereto. The caster mode detector provides a caster mode signal to the traction engagement controller indicative of the casters mode of operation. The external power detector provides an external power signal to the traction engagement controller indicative of connection of external power to the propulsion device. When the caster mode detector indicates that the casters are in a steer mode, and the external power detector indicates that external power has been disconnected from the propulsion device, then the traction engagement controller causes automatic deployment or lowering of the traction device from the storage position to the use position. Likewise, should the caster mode detector or the external power detector provide a signal to the traction engagement controller indicating either that the casters are no longer in the steer mode or that external power has been reconnected to the propulsion device, then the traction engagement controller will automatically raise or stow the traction device from the use position to the storage position.